Red Locks
by Alsheon
Summary: In which, Akashi and Kagami are cousins, and their first meeting before the Winter Cup went off differently. The Generation of Miracles dreaded the fact that Akashi is quite of a brother-complex to Kagami.


Kuroko solemnly looked down to his feet as Akashi spoke some words to welcome them all, although he never met him since the last year of middle school, although they all the reason why he, at some moment in his life, hated basketball, he also didn't want to completely cut himself off from them.

Akashi's eyes then coldly landed on someone following behind Kuroko, shaking fearfully, "I see there's an uninvited guest coming along," Akashi drawled out with a cold smile. "And you weren't even the one I expected."

Kuroko, along with the other miracles, snapped their heads to look and Kuroko was inwardly panicked when he saw his teammate not far from him, "Furihata-kun..." Kuroko's gaze turned solemn.

Furihata shakily looked at Kuroko, still being too intimidated by Akashi's killer gaze, "K-Kuroko... The coach said you have... to come back, quick..."

"Furihata-kun, you go back first," Kuroko said sternly.

"B-but," Furihata looked at him with his wide eyes.

Not good, "Furihata-kun-"

"Oi! Kuroko!" A loud and cheerful exclamation was all Kuroko heard before an arm was slung around his shoulder.

Kuroko almost froze before he quickly recovered and looked up to see his light, "Kagami-kun...?"

"Kagami!" Furihata exclaimed with a pleasant surprise.

"Long time no see, you too Furihata!" Kagami obliviously waved to Furihata. "So, what's going on? From afar I can see rainbow heads gathering, so I thought to check it out, I didn't expect to see you... Are you having a reunion?" Kagami squinted as he looked at Kise and Midorima, he also frowned at Aomine and Murasakibara.

"It would seem like that, you two can go back without me. I'll be back soon," Kuroko said to both of his teammates.

"Now, what's wrong with that? We're your friend, we can stay too right?" Kagami smirked.

"This is supposedly to be a reunion for Generation of Miracles," Akashi suddenly spoke up and everyone immediately turned to look at him back. They all lowkey fear what will happen once this red emperor threw a tantrum because they didn't pay attention to him.

Kagami looked at Akashi and blinked, "You..." Kagami took his arm off of Kuroko's shoulder and walked towards Akashi, much to Kuroko's dismay.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko tried to warn him.

"Kagami-cchi..." Kise also wanted to stop the tall redhead, but ultimately he's afraid of offending Akashi. The others watched on, holding their breath. Midorima is especially regretful that his lucky item today appeared to be a pair of scissors... Akashi would absolutely borrow it if he wanted to kill someone... Won't that make Midorima an accomplish?

Akashi smirked, "Kagami Taiga," He drawled out the name, which sent a shiver down everyone's spine.

"Seijurou!" Kagami grinned and... hugged him?

"..."

"..."

"..."

Everyone couldn't find a word to say, Kise is currently squatting down with his hands covering his head. Murasakibara's snacks fell mid-chewing. Midorima almost cut his own finger with his scissors. Aomine gaped. Kuroko's poker face _almost_ fell. And Furihata is having a seizure.

"It's been a long time! I never got to visit you, how are you?" Kagami asked warmly as he squeezed Akashi slightly before pulling away.

"I'm doing very fine, thank you for asking, Taiga," Akashi smiled warmly.

Someone, please hit them. They're not dreaming, right? Akashi is smiling genuinely? Not a smirk? Not a murderous grin? Not a psychotic smile- but a genuine affectionate smile?! And is that yellow-ish eye of Akashi turning red for a second?

"Stop that, you know I dislike it when you're talking all proper and polite. What are you doing here, Sei?" Kagami asked casually.

"I was planning to do a little reunion with my ex-teammates, also to see you," Akashi said calmly.

"Teammates?" Kagami blinked and turned around to look at the rest of Generation of Miracles and then looked back at Akashi, tilting his head with an unasked question.

Akashi nodded in confirmation, "Teammates."

"Generation of Miracles were your teammates? You were a part of Generation of Miracles?!" Kagami gasped like his own worldview had tipped over.

Akashi chuckled and nodded, "Yes, as expected you didn't really pay attention to the people you declared as your target to beat?"

"We'll meet in the court either way," Kagami protested.

"You never change, Taiga," Akashi fondly shook his head. "But I'm glad you didn't, you're still the same oblivious Taiga I knew."

"I'm not oblivious!"

"Hold on! What the hell is happening here?!" Aomine finally snapped out of it and demanded incredulously.

"Kagami-kun and Akashi-kun knew each other?" Kuroko asked in a mild disbelieving tone, but knowing Kuroko, this mild disbelieving tone is a very big deal.

"Well yeah, Sei and I are cousins," Kagami casually dropped the bomb.

"WHAT!?" Everyone cried out, except Kuroko who simply widened his eyes slightly.

"Y-you're cousins with Akashi?!" Midorima stuttered.

"How could we never heard about this?!" Kise cried out.

"*Crunch* *Crunch*" To express his shock, Murasakibara ate his snacks even faster.

"What the hell?" Aomine stared incredulously.

"Mind your language, Daiki," Akashi elegantly reminded with his sharp gaze, never mind, his one eye turned yellow-ish again. "Yes, Taiga and I are cousins. My mother was a Kagami, we were very close when we were young."

Kagami slung his arm around Akashi and grinned, "Whenever I visited Japan, I always play with Sei. The last time we met each other was in the first grade of middle school, right?"

"Indeed," Akashi nodded. "I was actually wondering why you didn't contact me when you come back, I could have arranged something for you."

"Well, back then I had a lot in my mind," Kagami scratched his head awkwardly.

Akashi looked displeased, "It was about your pseudo-brother again, right? I have told you countless of times, you only need _me_ as your brother," Akashi narrowed his eyes, a murderous glint flashed in his eyes.

' _Akashi/-kun/-cchi/-chin your yandere-ness is showing out!'_ Everyone exclaimed in their mind.

"Don't say it like that, it was all my fault anyways," Kagami sighed heavily.

Akashi's eyes soften, "No, I believe it wasn't yours. But why didn't you visit? I could have made you enter Rakuzan along with me," Akashi's tone is mild but Kuroko grew alarmed.

What is this? Does Akashi trying to steal Kuroko's light away?

"Rakuzan? Nah, I heard they were so fancy, not my place, not my taste," Kagami shook his head and Kuroko's heart settled down.

"Who said so? I can humble them down for you," Akashi raised his brows.

"You can't just humble them down..." Kise murmured and immediately shut up when Akashi coldly gaze his way.

"Thanks, Sei. But I like my current school, besides, if I'm in the same school as you, I can't beat you," Kagami grinned brilliantly.

Akashi exhaled fondly, "Cute, seeing and hearing from you always heals me somehow."

"I'm not cute, stop saying that. I'm older than you," Kagami frowned.

"I'm just stating out the fact," Akashi said with a perfectly calm face before smiling softly at Kagami, "I'll watch how far you'll go."

"You bet, I'll go really far!" Kagami grinned.

"If anyone bothers you, just tell me, I'll take care of them," Akashi's eyes wandered to Kuroko and squinted a bit in warning. "Or better yet, I'll drag you to Rakuzan, no one will bully you there. They'll worship you like a prince you are."

The absolute tone made others nervous.

"That wouldn't happen, Akashi-kun. Kagami-kun is fine with Seirin as he is, there's still also me," The indirect possessive declaration from Kuroko warranted him a glare from the shorter redhead.

"Alright," Akashi sneered. His hands are really itching to cut something and he saw Midorima brought a pair of scissors earlier, he really want to give Kuroko some warning but Kagami will not be happy if Akashi accidentally murder his teammate, so Akashi will reluctantly let Kuroko be... For now.

Akashi turned to look at the rest of his team, "That's all what I wanted to say, do your best."

"Wait, that's all?!" Aomine exclaimed.

"Are you questioning me, Daiki?" Akashi raised his chin to look down on Aomine.

"N-no..." Aomine hastily said.

"Aomine-cchi is stupid..." Kise quietly murmured in ridicule while Midorima also tossed Aomine a 'you're an idiot' glance, while Murasakibara simply ignored Aomine like he wasn't there, blissfully eating his snacks.

"You all may disperse," Akashi furrowed his brows slightly, what are they waiting for? He wanted to talk with Taiga alone.

However, Kuroko didn't seem to notice Akashi's wish, "Kagami-kun, let's go. The coach is waiting for us," Kuroko deadpanned.

Akashi glared at him.

"Ah, yeah. See you later, Sei!" Kagami patted Akashi's shoulder and walked off.

"Hold on," Akashi coldly said and Kagami stopped to look at him. "You're forgetting something, Taiga."

"Do I?"

Everyone also stopped to look at the pair of cousins curiously.

Akashi shamelessly pointed to his cheek, "Here."

Kagami revealed a trace of embarrassment, "Seriously, Sei? We're not in America."

"Who needs America to do it? We're cousins," Akashi displeasedly said.

"Don't you feel embarrassed at all? You grew up in Japan which isn't used to it, and we're already so big already!" Kagami said, avoiding eye contacts.

Akashi's face darkened, "I bet if it's with that _pseudo brother_ of yours, you would willingly do it."

"Why are you bringing Tatsuya into this?" Kagami questioned.

Akashi said nothing and instead pointing to his cheek even more sternly. Kagami sighed and walked over, might as well be done with it quick, besides it's not a big deal-

 _*Kiss*_

Everyone's eyes went really wide in shock (Yeah, surprisingly Kuroko is included) as they seen Kagami kissed Akashi's cheek so casually and lightly.

"There, satisfied?" Kagami pulled away and rolled his eyes.

"Very," Akashi nodded dignifiedly. "You should never forget about that again, alright, I'll see you soon. Bye, Taiga," Akashi waved and turned to walk away elegantly, leaving his ex-teammates and one plus to gawk stupidly.

Kagami shook his head at his cousin's weird demand and slung his duffle bag over his shoulder, "Let's go, Kuroko, Furihata," Kagami said to his teammates who immediately snapped out of it after their names were called.

"Um," Kuroko dazedly nodded and Furihata just turned around to robotically walk off along with Kagami.

"The fuck did I just see?" After they're gone, Aomine finally found his voice to speak.

"Something we probably shouldn't," Midorima said solemnly.

Kise broke down crying, "As expected we would never understand the rich!"

"I run out of snacks, I'll be back first," Murasakibara said seriously and turn around to quickly walk away, Midorima decide to not say anything about his still half-full bag of sweets.

"I don't understand!" Aomine cried out. "How am I still alive?! Seeing Akashi's behavior around that Kagami, he's so protective! How am I alive? He should have known everything I said and did to Kagami, right?" Aomine asked to himself.

"That," Midorima's face turn concerned, "You might want to run now, Aomine. Make sure you sleep with an eye open at night."


End file.
